


Ko-gurt

by Trashball



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Asphyxiation, Biting, Blow Jobs, Food Sex, Intended to be a joke but things got out of hand, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Not a lot of it sure but there's some, Sorry Not Sorry, That's not what yoghurt's for, it's not as bad as it sounds i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashball/pseuds/Trashball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the fuck, Komaeda?"<br/>Hinata wakes up to Komaeda offering him a go-gurt, and the night kind of escalates from there. Meaning that (if you haven't figured out from the tags) they end up having a good old gay time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ko-gurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my bud issy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+bud+issy).



> shit SHIT so my friend and i were talking about how ko was a "yoghurt person" in a totally INNOCENT sense (like i mean guys please) and then it was kind of like "hoho, do you think ko would eat yoghurt off of hinata's naked body?" and i don't know????
> 
> anyway, a few things  
> 1) a decent amount of this was written at like 5am bc i was pulling an all nighter and so??? hjhhjh  
> 2) i'm so fucking tired so i didnt check this over im sorry for any mistakes (which there will be, mostly bc of the reason above)  
> 3) ive never written anything nsfw (i'm??? a child of god???) before so if this isn't how sexy works i apologise personally to the porn police for being a fucking virgin.

“What the fuck, Komaeda?”

Needless to say, initially Hinata had freaked out when he first heard the door unlock. Ever since Ibuki had broken the damn thing, he'd never actually managed to get it fixed – and sure, whilst he trusted his friends not to break in and kill him, the vulnerability sure made him anxious. As such, when he'd heard someone come in, and establish their presence, his mind had began reeling, a world of paranoid thoughts rushing through his head, but-

Well, when he saw him, in all honesty? He shouldn't have been surprised - on the contrary, he should have predicted this jack ass would pull some crap like this. But he was. Surprised, that is. The sight of the cream-white, weightless tendrils of his hair and that deeply intense - yet incredibly fucking disturbing – smile were not things he was expecting tonight. 

Because God knows what time it was. All Hinata knew was that it was late – or, probably very early by this point – and most people (no, probably everybody else, in fact) were asleep, because that's what normal fucking people did at this time of hour. But of course: this jerkwad wouldn't conform to such a standard, and so there he was – that bastard – sitting there, a little smile on his face, cross legged on his floor, suckling away on-

Whether it was due to his grogginess, the absence of light, or Komaeda's highly distracting presence, Hinata hesitated before truly registering what Komaeda was eating. Was that... A fucking go-gurt? Transfixed, he stared at him from the bed, eyes wide as he sucked away, until he finally noticed that Hinata was awake.

“Ah!” he started. Those wide, sage-green eyes blinked at him, brimming with picture-perfect innocence, as if he hadn't just broken in in the middle of the night. Abandoning his snack, he simply smiled, “Good evening, Hinata-kun!”

Despite the fact the room was absent of any lights - thus meaning most features were ambiguous, shadowy and hard to decipher - somehow that smile relented through the darkness,.. It made Hinata squirm, uncomfortably. Which solely served to piss him off even further.

“How are you today, Hinata-kun? Hm?”

“Get the fuck out.”

Smile morphing to pout, Ko remained exactly where he was: cross-legged on the floor, insistently staring at Hajime. “Ah, why of course,” he sighed, voice dropping dramatically to that same, self-pitying tone that Hinata had heard a multitude of times before, “naturally, you wouldn't want a disgusting stench like me stinking up your room. That's totally understandable, you know! But I have a proposition-”

“Komaeda, whatever it is? I honestly don't give a shit. Get out.”

“Listen! I deeply apologise – again, it was so terribly abhorrent of scum like to me to intrude but I was at the supermarket-” Hinata didn't want to know what business this asshole had there at this ungodly time of night, “-and, ah? Never before had I noticed that there's quite a selection of yoghurt there! Did you?”

At first, Hinata had stared dumbfoundedly, anticipating Komaeda to provide a little more substance – but nope, he just stopped there. Absolutely perplexed, Hinata just stared at first – before, realising that this twat had woken him up for such a trivial matter. Mild anger rose within him, and he found himself glaring at Komaeda through the night.

“And why the hell,” Hinata said, ensuring each word was enunciated with the utmost irritation, “is that relevant to me? In the middle of the night, no less.”

“Ah! Well, Hinata-kun. Once again – totally, totally understandable if you (as you so beautifully and eloquently put it, into words that no garbage like me even deserves to hear) want me to 'get the fuck out', rather than take up my offer, but-” and what Komaeda said next, Hinata would never have expected in a million years, despite how much of a fucking unpredictable trainwreck this fluffy-haired nuisance was, “-I was wondering: would you like to eat yoghurt with me?

Honestly? In all, genuine fucking honesty? Hinata wasn't even sure if that dignified a response. Totally taken aback, he just found himself staring, totally lost. Where the hell did that even come from? What the fuck was this guy thinking? Oggling the boy before him, utterly baffled, he tried to decipher exactly what it was that he really wanted, tried to deduce Komaeda's ulterior motive, whether that was by staring into his unnerving eyes or by trying to detect the slight twitches in his lips, or the way his jaw tensed or anything. But instead he found himself met with the usual, bamboozingly obscure expression, that Hinata couldn't figure out for the life of him: and instead, he merely found himself focusing on other features, such as the fact he had yoghurt smeared over his smile, and the flurry of gentle curls of his hair were sticking up all over the place. Funny. He'd be adorable if he didn't try to fucking kill someone. 

Wait, thinking of that-

“No, Hinata-kun: I'm not trying to kill you!” It was as if he could read his mind, and it sent shivers down Hinata's spine. “Your overwhelming hope - for, surely: someone whose talent is so immense that it's a secret, must embody such a raw, beautiful hope - is so potent, and so deliciously divine, that I could never, ever allow my own filthy hands to bring it down, to sully it like that. No, no! Oh god, no. You're too perfect; you're simply exemplar. And me? Oh, I am not worthy to personally kill you with my own two hands: no, if I were to do that, naturally I would enlist another tremendous force, another ultimate, who lights up with a similar essence. After all, not only would they be worthy of such an endeavour, but can you imagine-” and he was breathless now, voice scratching at the seams, “-the aftermath? The horrifyingly horrific despair that would result from such an incident? With two beacons of hope crushed so magnificently, a catastrophic after effect would ripple, and cause the very foundations of this pathetic world to shake. A lowly worm like me could never even fathom the despair that would prevail, let alone the hope that would be born-”

“STOP – jesus fucking Christ, you’re sick,” Hinata cried out, cutting off Komaedas incessant, messed up bullshit, because no – no, he couldn’t listen to that any more, because fucking hell breaking into his room at night was already way too much, nevermind having to listen him rave about organising an elaborate murder - one that included him, no less. Enough was enough. “Why the hell would I want to eat yoghurt with you? Ever? You’re fucking insane.”

The Bastard was still smiling.  
“Well, it’s banana flavoured!”

Unbelievable. 

Absolutely unbelievable.

Once again, Hinata had no idea how to respond – because how the hell could he? The arse's nonsensical bullshit was driving him up the wall and he wasn’t even certain he wasn’t to know the reasoning behind his thought processes. Instead he was staring again, utterly gormless, trying to piece together some sort of coherent response to yell back at him. 

He came up empty.

However, whilst he had no idea what to say, Hinata was slowly becoming aware of how truly exhausted he was - Komaeda's bullshit was really getting to him, and he felt it as weariness in his bones. Pinching the bridge of his nose, in a feeble attempt to relieve himself of some tension, he ripped his eyes away from those stupid fucking lips, and forced him to look down instead. Did he really have the energy to deal with this guy? Simply put, the answer was no: giving up, Hinata found himself snapping, the defeat excruciatingly evident in his voice, “you know what? Fine. Fucking whatever. I’ll eat your God damn yoghurt.” Surely, he'd go after that, right? And then Hinata could get back to sleeping.” Surely, he'd go after that, right? And then Hinata could get back to sleeping.

The effect that had on Ko was instantaneous. Without a second of hesitation, he beamed even wider and before Hinata knew it, there he was: sitting next to him on the bed and offering out a God damn go-gurt. Somehow, Hinata didn't even want to know where he'd gone wrong in his life to end up here.

“Oh, it’s such an honour, Hinata-kun! I am so overwhelmingly grateful that you'd even consider letting a worthless, pathetic insect like me even near you. You must be awfully uncomfortable right now. ” 

“Damn right I am,” Hinata muttered, grudgingly, because for once (well not for once - Komaeda was annoyingly fucking smart, after all, but fuck that) Komaeda was right: yes, surprisingly enough, he was bloody uncomfortable because who the hell wouldn’t be? Eyeing the boy next to him, his eyes were drawn once again to the creamy smear, that painted his soft lips. “And you've got yoghurt on your face, by the way.” 

“Oh?” Komaeda's eyes widened with a guilty horror. Funny how it seemed he felt more responsible for getting yoghurt on his face, rather than orchestrating a fucking murder. “I must excuse myself: truly, I'm an animal, an unforgivable plebeian that can't even eat -”

“Cut the shit and just wipe it off, will you?” 

Obediently, Komaeda finally shut up – for once, thank God. What he failed to accomplish, however, was actually wiping the actual godforsaken mess off. Despite seemingly rubbing his hands over every inch around his mouth and more some, somehow he managed to miss the food entirely, helplessly trying to mop up in all the wrong places. Hinata gritted his teeth with impatience.

For fuck's sake. 

“Just come here!” Hinata burst out with a sigh, after what seemed like eternity. Relieving the large gap between them, he scooted towards the other boy. Now, he was close – so very close, that he invading his personal space to such an extent he could feel the hot air on his skin, as the other breathed in and out, deeply, each breath laboured and struggling. Hinata took no note of it: Komaeda's breathing problems were none of his damn concern, regardless of how offputting it was. Instead, with a minor scowl playing on his lips, Hinata reached up, swiping away the yoghurt from the inner corner, touch lingering for a moment after. Briefly he noted how hot Komaeda's skin was, as if he was blushing. Not that one could tell in the darkness.

“There. It was annoying the shit out of me,” Hinata muttered, withdrawing his hand – and oh, if Hinata had thought Komaeda was beaming beforehand, he was clearly mistaken, because now the boy seemed simply radiant, eyes gleaming with wondrous delight. 

“A- ah, Hinata-kun!” Gesticulating dramatically, Ko raised both hands open wide, his eyes alight with raw happiness. “That was so awfully kind of you! To touch me – for someone like you to so willingly touch me, even if it was just to relieve yourself of a burden, I- ah! Hajime, please: let me!” and though Hinata was just about to wipe the excess yoghurt off of his finger, and onto the blankets, he never got the chance to, because a slender, white hand darted out, catching him by the wrist, and like the strings on a marionette his hand was being pulled up, finger straightened and-

“What the fuck is your problem!” Crying out, Hinata snatched his hand back, but the damage was done: already it was wet, moist and slick with Komaeda's saliva, after he'd sucked the yoghurt off clean. Face hot red, heart pounding in his chest, Hinata found himself pulling away from Komaeda, returning to his previous, much safer distance - far from that fucking weirdo, and whatever sick thoughts he had.

“Ah, I apologise, Hinata-kun!” Funny. He didn't sound apologetic in the slightest – in fact, he didn't even attempt to adopt a sincere tone, unlike beforehand when he at least forced it up. On the contrary? The bastard couldn't even sound more jovial if he tried, his eyes retaining that same, bright happiness they had beforehand. Sorry Hinata's arse. “I was simply trying to return the favour!”

“But you- God, you can't just... Lick people, Komaeda,” Hinata winced, wondering why the Hell he had to explain basic etiquette and social interaction like this. Eliciting another tremendous sigh, Hinata lay back on the bed, hands running through his hair.

To his extreme displeasure, as soon as he did so, he heard a chuckle.  
“Sure... Even I know that, Hinata-kun.” 

He didn't elaborate. Didn't explain. Instead, Hinata glanced up, and saw that Komaeda was just sat there, still staring at him – still smiling at him, except not quite: no, now there was a lilt of a smirk, a faint twitch at the corner of his lips, and for some reason Hinata felt his breath catching, face warming again. What was he alluding to this time? What was he trying to say? 

Whatever it was, Hinata was sick of playing with him.

“Can't you just go now? I've been thoroughly harassed by your antics enough, don't you think?” Hinata said, ensuring that he glared as hard as he could at the bastard sitting before him, allowing the building up anger to simmer in his gaze.

“Oh, Hinata-kun... Are you sure?”

And the voice sounded genuinely inquisitive, as if he was actually asking a real, genuine question, which was just ridiculous. Absolutely fucking ridiculous. Because how? How could he ask that, after everything? How could he possibly think that Hinata would actually be on the fence about such a notion, after everything he'd done, and how much Hinata had snapped and glared, and how much he himself thought that he was a pain in the arse? The idea was so ridiculous, so truly fucking ridiculous, that Hinata didn't even reply, and instead he turned over, adamant on shutting Komaeda out because he was tired, he was so tired, and-

“Let me clarify, please, Hinata-kun,” he piped up again, and there was some sort of change – something in his tone that was off, something weird and new, “correct me if I'm mistaken – as after all, despite how disturbingly cocky I allow myself to become sometimes, I am m nothing but a lowly trout, that cannot possibly understand the actions and desires of someone such as yourself – but did you really feel uncomfortable when I licked you?” 

By the end of his sentence, his already breathy voice had dropped in volume even more: feeling the mattress, shifting, Hinata turned slightly, watching as Komaeda crawled his way closer to Hinata once more, settling only when he was by his side. Now he was on his knees, staring intently at Hinata, question hanging in the air.

“What does that even mean?” Baffled, Hinata found himself sitting up, staring at the boy with a furrowed brow. Of course he'd felt uncomfortable. Why wouldn't he? Casting his mind back, he recovered the emotions resonating in his memory of the moment, considering them properly, now, recalling the way his heart pounded and his face transformed with flush and the weird feeling in his chest-

But did he feel uncomfortable? Shocked, yes: that's why he'd pulled away so suddenly. But... Weirdly enough, now he contemplated it, and looked truly into his heart, the answer was: no. Instead there was something else that induced the redness in his cheeks, the quick heart rate, but Jesus fucking Christ – no, jesus, fuck no. Mentally, Hinata chastised himself, because that was twisted – it was fucking sick in the head, just like Komaeda who sat there before him. What the hell was wrong with him? What the hell-

“Hinata-kun,” the voice arose from the oppressive silence, a whisper that made Hinata's skin tingle, his breath grow faster, “I know I'm dirty garbage. It's true. It's fucking disgusting for me to even that you, the most stunning light in this world, would even willfully look at me, regardless of what I deduce from social clues and context. But,” and he hesitated: his voice was rising now, the manic look beginning to shine spectacularly in his pale, swirling eyes, that Hinata couldn't pull away from, “-with your breathing and your hot, red face, and the way-” his voice was becoming breathier, faster, “-your pupils dilate, dominating your gorgeously yellow-green irises-”

“Stop. Please, ” and Hinata was whimpering now, eyes wide, trying to suppress the realisation that was dawning upon him, the fact that no, he didn't feel uncomfortable in response to Komaeda's mouth. Shocked, yes, but uncomfortable – no, he felt the polar opposite, flustered and weirdly-

Humiliated, Hinata found himself biting down on his lip: anger was rising in him again. This wasn't where he wanted this night to go – no, in fact, he didn't even want this night to be anything in the first place. All he wanted was to go to sleep - at least that's what he wanted intially, right? Yes. Of course it was. And he still wanted that, didn't he? He still wanted to go back to sleep, and forget about Komaeda and whatever the hell was wrong with him, and erase the heavy feeling in his chest, and-

He was looking at Komaeda again. Obediently he had fallen silent upon Hinata's command, and was now staring intently at him, kneeling there, with his hands on his lap. Earlier, Hinata had mused that Komaeda would have been adorable, had it not been for his actions. At the time he had thought nothing of that comment – it had just sprouted in his mind so naturally, so seamlessly, that he didn't even consider how fucking weird it was that he found this mess attractive in some way, but... 

He did. Looking at him again. Grudgingly he had to admit that he did. As eccentric as Komaeda's appearance was, there was something so beautifully delicate in his appearance: the muted palette, and lack of colour evoked a soft, pretty impression; his skin was so smooth, like the finest of china; and, his hair – hell, his hair, without even touching it, Hinata could feel it tickling his fingers, each flyaway strand brushing against his skin, and Hinata could only imagine the way fluid, stark white strands would interact with his fingers. 

But that didn't mean anything. Fine. Maybe he was attractive. Whatever. That didn't mean Hinata actually wanted to... Initiate anything. No, he could never do that – Komaeda was sick, Komaeda was twisted, Komaeda was a fucking murderer above all else. Sure, he failed to kill Togami himself, but the intention was still present, and it stained those spindly, white hands with blood. 

“Hinata...” The room had fallen prey to silence again as a result of Hinata's lack of response. “Hinata-kun... Surely, you're humiliated – maybe even wrongfully repulsed at yourself, which I assure you, you shouldn't be, because personally I think you're perfect – but I assure you. If you're attracted to me, physically, it's okay. Maybe your taste is questionable, but my body is yours to have, if you so desire, and nobody has to know. Nobody ever has to know. I promise, I can suppress my cries of pleasure, and I'll punish myself later, because God knows a worthless specimen such as myself doesn't deserve such gratification, such release, especially since I've been dreaming about this for so long, for so-”

“You don't... Have to,” Hinata finally choked out. Whatever he was saying, or why the hell he was saying it, he didn't fucking know. But he was talking as if he'd agreed to this – as if he'd already sealed the contract, and had allowed himself to indulge, and ravish Komaeda's body like the sick freak he was. “Fucking hell, Nagito. You don't have to punish yourself... For that... Jesus,” and his mouth was dry, hands shaking, and Hinata was only just now noticing that, because he was previously asleep, he was donned in nothing but his boxers, and a thin, white-shirt, which exposed more than he'd like to admit. Self-conscious, Hinata crossed his legs, trying to hide, but then a hand reached out, steadying him.

His pulse was already racing: blood pounding in his ears. He wasn't going to do anything – no, he wasn't. But before he could force up another rejection, before he could deny his feelings and kick the bastard out into the night, Komaeda's free hand was going into his pocket. His pocket? Caught off guard, Hinata was about to ask, about to demand an explanation, but then there was a sensation, a cold, creamy sensation on his thigh, and he looked to see-

Komaeda was squirting the remnants of his go-gurt on his bare legs. Had Hinata been attempting to keep up his previous facade, he would have reeled – he would have shoved the guy off, and he would have yelled and swore and Komaeda would have been thrown out of his cottage. Now, however? A shaking breath escaped from Hinata's lips; a shiver ran down his spine. He wasn't going to stop him.

Hands made their way down, rubbing in the mixture, smearing it all over Hinata's skin and body – yet, Komaeda persisted with eye contact, refusing to look down at the mess he was creating, refusing to break away from the connection he'd established with Hinata. “Oh look, he murmured,” his voice distracted and distant, as if totally disassociated from his body, “it seems you've still got yoghurt on you, Hajime... Say, seeing as I so rudely didn't ask before: would you like to me lick it up this time?” 

“Y-yes.... Yes please.”

Hinata struggled to talk; he struggled to think. This wasn't happening, was it? This wasn't fucking happening. No. Shutting off the world, he closed his eyes tight, wondering how the fuck he'd got here, why the fuck he was letting this happen, and what-

All thoughts dissipated as he felt Komaeda's tongue running down his thigh, caressing the sensitive skin. Hot, and wet, every single inch of thigh that his tongue slided across felt alive with electric, and before Hinata knew it he was overwhelmed, gasping gently, moaning and he wasn't sure if he could handle this, because already – already, he was careening over the edge, and Komaeda didn't even have to do anything. He simply just melted like butter in his hands. Desperately trying to grasp some sort of purchase – some sort of control – Hinata found his own hands, raking through the hair that had stolen his attention so many times beforehand, his fingers grasping at Komaeda's scalp, as a cry for help.

Mouth dripping, smeared with yoghurt and saliva, Komaeda glanced up when he finally finished, having licked Hinata's legs clean of the banana-flavoured filth. His eyes, Hinata noted, still sustained that light – that heart-stopping, breathtaking brightness – from beforehand, yet there was a sultry presence – an indication that he was aroused, and clearly turned on, and it made Hinata aware of how hard he was right now.

“Would you like,” Komaeda began, delicious lips moving barely, as his voice came out as nothing more than a gentle murmur, “for me to go further? To help you-” he inclined to Hinata's gaudy blue boxers, “-down there? Or is my presence beginning to disgust you?”

Shit. Jesus fucking shitting Christ. Water was forming in the corners of Hinata's eyes, and he found himself nodding, totally incapacitated, words refusing to tease their way out. This was fucked up. So thoroughly fucked up. But Hinata wasn't complaining, and nor was he stopping Komaeda from pulling back his boxers, his slender fingers spidering their way under the fabric and brushing against – oh, jesus fucking Christ.

“Wait, wait!” Hinata found himself crying out, breath hitching as he spoke. Curiously, Komaeda looked up from his hardwork, cocking his head in surprise at Hinata's outburst. 

“Is something the matter, Hinata-kun?” 

Clearly Komaeda had thought that everything was going well, and it had been - it had very much been going swimmingly - but Hinata needed a breather, he needed a moment to reconcile and truly consider the true gravity of this situation, because he wasn't fucking sure what was happening right now, and he was so overwhelmed with everything, with all of this. He swallowed. Then, without thinking (which was what he was supposed to be doing) he was sitting up, and he was pulling Komaeda close, so close that he could feel the hot, rapid, exhale and inhale motions all over again, just like before, except now he was paying attention, now he wanted to feel them and engulf them and so he did just that, and awkwardly pressed his lips to Komaeda's, much to both of their surprise.

It was short. But, despite it's brevity, the kiss relieved the pent up tension in Hinata, and it all became clear that, no matter what he fucking thought, this was ultimately what he wanted. Komaeda. He wanted to feel Komaeda's lips, his tongue, and the subtle taste of banana yoghurt. Breathing deeply, he pulled back, wiping his mouth as he did so. Komaeda was still staring.

“Th-that's all,” he muttered, quietly, cheeks heating red. “That's all I wanted. You can... Continue,” and to signify that he was done, he returned to his usual position, waiting for Komaeda to get back at it.

The transition didn't happen right away, however: Komaeda smiled at first, staying put. Big grin, he looked truly delighted, and exclaimed, “oh, Hinata-kun... I am so undeserving, and too truly lucky for this, for any of this,” and Hinata was going to yell at him to tell him to shut up, because God he couldn't stand to hear any more of Komaeda's self-deprecating rambles, because whilst yes, he was a fucking awful person sometimes, the way he put himself down was so sickening, so wrong. But before he could voice any of that, Komaeda was bending down again - and this time, this time when he did so, he took him in whole, straight-away, his mouth wrapping itself around the entire length. 

Hinata yelped.

Hands shooting straight for the fluffy, white mass again to steady himself, he found himself breathing hard, and fast already, and fuck he was so weak, dissolving like this so fast, but he couldn't help it. So naturally, when he took it further – when Komaeda's tongue began swirling around, dragging his saliva around his cock, the hot, wet presence of his mouth inducing a mad euphoria – Hinata was crying out again, and he tried to be quiet (he really did) because he knew Souda's cottage was only just across from his, and what if he heard him, or what if someone else heard him, and how would he even explain what was happening? Did he even care? If he got to be touched by Komaeda like this, did it even fucking matter?

And jesus shit. Eyes rolling back, Hinata couldn't even think about it any more, because Komaeda was running up and down his length, fucking his own mouth with Hinata's dick, and the sensation lit up stars behind Hinata's eyelids, which were shut so tightly closed, out of pure, dirty pleasure. Every other moment was punctuated with a choking sound, and Hinata felt himself hitting the back of Komaeda's throat multiple times, but the boy persisted, and he only grew more enthusiastic, and Hinata found himself begging and pleading, “Nagito... F-fucking hell... Don't stop,” even though it was totally unnecessary, because Komaeda showed no inclination of stopping, no hesitation, and in fact he was only growing faster and faster by the second.

Right Hinata was transcending, lust taking over him, as he pushed himself deeper into Komaeda, grasping tighter and tighter. 

A humming reverberated in Komaeda's mouth as a sign of agreement, but Hinata couldn't even think about what it meant, because it only served to escalate the tremendous, building emotion within him even more so, as the vibrations riddled his own length, inducing a delectable feeling, and Hinata half wished Komaeda would try and speak again for the first time ever. He almost found himself almost crying, and to make matters worse, Komaeda's mouth was tightening, the constricting hole squeezing his member as it tugged up and down, and then there was another sensation suddenly present, suddenly pushing Hinata even further towards the edge. 

Grasping, one of Komaeda's hands was at his ass. Not unlike how Hinata's hands were deep in Komaeda's hair, they seemed desperate, clinging, and his nails were digging into Hinata's firm skin, forming crescent-shaped, burning indents and although it was like fire, painful and biting, he wanted Komaeda to put in more pressure - for him to insist harder, because yes, although it fucking hurt, the way his body was overtaken with pleasure, it was nothing short of raw, pulsating ecstasy, and he wanted nothing more than to just to feel more of Ko, and just to feel anything that that bastard inflicted onto him, and if it hurt, all the better.

Distantly, he heard another sound of a zipper, but Hinata didn't even wonder where Komaeda's other hand was going, until he felt the other's breath and his mouth panting against Hinata's member, hard and fast, and in perfect unison with the way his mouth was pumping Hinata. Was he pleasuring himself? Was that other hand defiling his own body, touching Komaeda's own length? That just riled Hinata even more so, and he found himself gasping Komaeda's name with renewed passion, but he couldn't hear a god damn thing, because everything else was static noise: he couldn't see, he couldn't hear, he couldn't even fucking think, because everything in his world suddenly boiled down to Komaeda, and just Komaeda, and he fucking relished in it, he fucking loved it and he-

Then it was cold. Komaeda was gone. Feeling exposed, Hinata sat up, his breath still hard and fast and his body still bursting with desire. “K-Komaeda...?” And then he saw him, the other boy, kneeling there, panting, his hand in his pants as he pathetically groped at himself, eyes wide with apology as he stared at Hinata.

“H-Hinata-kun! I am so-” gasps adorned his words, breaking off every other syllable, “-so...rry, but I just need a moment to relieve myself, because it's too overwhelming, and whilst it's fine for me to let myself give into you, I can't possibly get off because of you, and-”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Komaeda,” Hinata hissed, and he found himself crawling over, and, still delirious and disorientated from the intense, mind blowing pleasure that he'd just experienced, he didn't think as he pulled Komaeda's hand out, causing the other guy to cry out with surprise. 

Close again, their faces were almost touching: Ko's wide, surprised eyes, staring into Hinata's darkening, lustful ones. “Listen...,” he spoke up, voice scratchy due to all the gasping and yelling he'd done already, “I don't fucking care, Komaeda. In fact? You doing this -” he nodded down at Komaeda's hand, which was twined in his, “- is a lot weirder than you letting me get you off. I'm... Fine with it, okay? In fact no: I want to.” Komaeda's eyes grew wider yet, green orbs ablaze with wonder. “Just... Tell me what you want, okay? I'm not that... Experienced. And you're hard to read.”

Komaeda didn't answer. Not vocally. Instead the boy bit his lip at first, clearly conflicted about the situation at hand: whilst he knew how undeserving he was, how truly disgusting it would be of him to allow himself to feel such pleasure at the hands of Hinata, he also didn't want to disappoint him. And then he moved his and Hinata's intertwined hands, raising then to his neck, repositioning so that the fingers splayed out over the white, bare his skin. 

Hinata didn't quite understand. 

“What...”

And then Komaeda took Hinata's other hand, wrapping it around his neck, too, applying pressure, and pressing each individual digit into the firm expanse. “I want,” he murmured, delicate blush tainting his ivory cheeks, his eyes shining with desire, “ you to choke me, Hinata-kun. I want you to let your hatred for me flow through your fingertips, and I want to relish in it, to filthy myself with your despise.”

Hinata was speechless, as if the hands were around his throat, stealing away his breath and his words. Was he still disorientated? Was he still totally out of it? Surely Komaeda didn't actually just say that, because if so: what the fuck? Regretting his aforementioned claims that the alternative solution was weird, he wasn't entirely sure if... He could do this. Because it was weird. Super fucking weird. Hands still slack (but still placed on the other's neck) he hesitated, because honestly he had boundaries, and sure he'd already let Ko suck his dick, but this – shit, even this felt too far. 

Yet Komaeda was looking at him expectingly, eyes full of hope. 

“I... Okay,” Hinata muttered, taking a deep breath of his own, because shit he was still so hard and stopping now didn't seem like an option. Closing his eyes – as if that would help any – he began to press down, fingers pushing and hands squeezing the thin, frail neck before him, and Hinata could only wonder what would happen if it snapped, if he did it too hard and he accidentally killed him, or some twisted shit like that, and-

A gasp resonated. Eyes flashing open, he watched as Komaeda was desperately gasping for breaths and Hinata was about to stop, about to release him because surely he was just hurting him mindlessly at this point, but that's when he realised that Ko was groaning and moaning, voice dripping with ecstasy, and Hinata felt himself blushing madly – no, in fact his whole body was growing hot again, his heart beginning to pound and his palms beginning to sweat, and...

Was he embarrassed? Taunting him, a sense of deja-vu arose. Only a short while ago, Hinata swore that Komaeda licking him made him feel uncomfortable and not at all aroused. Was the same bloody thing happening now? Fuck. Without thinking, he let his body answer for itself: moving on its own accord, he found himself pushing Komaeda, now, hands still throttling him, and then he was on top of him, overpowering him, straddling him – his hands squeezing and squeezing as he looked down at the boy in his utter bliss, watching the way his weak and feeble breaths escaped and struggled from his lips.

Hinata wanted to taste them; he wanted to feel Komaeda's breath in his mouth. Sustaining the choking position, he didn't think as he bent down, mouth engulfing Ko's lips, as he forced himself against him. Moaning madly, his tongue rolled around the hot, wet space inside the other's mouth, and he felt the oxygen escaping Komaeda entering him, and he swallowed, and breathed back, gifting Komaeda with some of his in return, as they frantically made out on the bed, dying for each other in a craze. 

Breathing harder and deeper, Ko found himself not only vying for oxygen, but Hinata. Traversing Hinata's body, one of his hands found itself resting on the other's back: there, he sank his nails in, dragging them up and down, ensuring that he left as many red marks as possible. And he prayed he could keep this up, he prayed that he could manage to stay alert and alive and awake, because this was perfect, this was fucking perfect, and never before had he known such a state of pure happiness, and he was almost crying (or maybe he was, after all the pain was starting to make his eyes water anyway) his other, free hand reaching down, because surely he had to return this pleasure.

Shuddering a gasp, Hinata withdrew; he found himself moaning, hands finally releasing Komaeda, as he came into contact with his length. 

“S-shit, give me some warning next time,” he cried out, listening to Ko breath heavier now that he finally could, savouring the sweet oxygen as it filled his lungs. Even in the dark, Hinata could tell that his neck was badly bruised, the shadow of Hinata's grasp painting a necklace of purple, greys and blues. It contrasted deeply against the otherwise immaculate, ghost-white skin and it peeped out from the boy's white shirt, extremely noticeably. Shit. That would raise questions in the morning. 

“Ah... Hinata-kun, don't stop,” Komaeda whined, words still racked with heavy, laboured breaths, as he clearly struggled to recover; his own hand ceased to move against Hinata, a pout making its way to his lips. “Do it again – do it harder, this time, and do it until I collapse in your arms. Let the life die from my eyes.”

Hinata stared, blankly. Before he was going to just resume what he had started – because, shit, yes: he was enjoying it, he was enjoying it a lot – but fucking hell, that was off-putting. 

“Komaeda? No offence but that will kill you,” he argued back, knowing fully well that he didn't have a tremendous lung capacity in the first place.

Komaeda pouted.

“Then... Just touch me, Hinata-kun,” he purred, hands lowering again, stroking Hinata again, yet without the frantic energy from beforehand; now, his touch was tender, feather-light and teasing, and goose-bumps rose on Hinata's skin, who was also breathless now, eyeing the smirk that started to form on Komaeda's lips. “Finish me.”

“F-fine,” he hissed, and unable to take that godforsaken smirk any more, he was dipping down again, crushing and bruising the other's lips with his; his hand ran down Komaeda's body, caressing it, inspecting the falls and the rises of his prominent ribcage and the abrupt nature of his hip bones, before he slid his hands under Komaeda's waistband, fingers curious. Despite everything, the boy was still fully-dressed: his trousers, his shoes, his shirt all remained, as neither had a chance to take them off. At least his coat was off, having slid off the boy's arms at some point during their frenzy. Hinata didn't remember when exactly; this had all happened so fast.

Finding Komaeda's dick, Hinata grasped at it, hands wrapping around the base. Was this a good time to claim he'd never done this to someone else before? Figuring that he'd just imitate what he did to himself, he began pumping and so did Komaeda, and suddenly his technique didn't matter, because it was back – the crazed, intoxicated feeling was back, and Hinata's brain was working on overdrive, his hand simply continuing to move on instinct.

Roughly their mouths clashed, moving harder and faster against each other – their hands, their mouths and their breathing all became this one, big pulsating flurry of movement and sensation. Both were crying out now; neither were staying quiet. Yet, instead of everything blurring together, it instead seemed to do the entire opposite: Hinata could feel it all. 

Mouths continued to twist against each other and sure, their noses bumped awkwardly and repeatedly, but neither hesitated nor stopped to apologise, because Hinata was drunk on this, and he couldn't stop thinking about every little detail of Komaeda's mouth, from his teeth to his tongue, but especially his lips - especially those because they were so soft, and so kissable, and they were what had caught his attention first of all, and he found himself focusing on those, sucking hard and fast on his bottom lip, and biting into the fleshy skin, savouring the way Komaeda started crying out with gratification and almost yelling himself, as Ko started going harder and faster and harder and faster-

And he was biting more, just because of that: abandoning the lips he loved so much, his mouth started journeying the rest of him, teeth sinking into the Nagito's stupidly, stupidly perfect soft skin, leaving red, angry welts on his jaw, and his neck, and ever single time it elicited a cry from the other boy, one of extreme pleasure and pain, the emotions mingling together in one, hot mess. 

And he was so on edge. So fucking on edge. Both of them were, in fact. Body shaking, Hinata wasn't sure if he could do it for much longer, wasn't sure how much more of this raw emotion he could endure, because Jesus fucking christ this was incomprehensible – totally and radically unbelievable, and his mind was spinning, head feeling like it was about to explode-

But he did first. Releasing, he let out a yell, as he came into Komaeda's hands. Everything seemed to be spinning, and he pulled away, going limp with exhaustion. 

Komaeda followed suit, except he came into his own trousers, which still hadn't fully been taken off. “A-ah, jeez-” he whined, and Hinata couldn't believe that he was going to complain about such a trivial matter, after just experiencing such an exhilarating ride like that, because right now he himself couldn't even fucking think about anything right now, except for the way Komaeda looked at him, and the way his heavy breath made his chest rise and fall. And even that he couldn't manage. Closing his eyes, Hinata lay back on his bed, thorougly fucked and defeated.

It took some time, but slowly, Hinata's senses began to rejuvenate: his head grew clear once more, his face grew cold and void of blush, and his heart rate steadied, returning to a normal rate. The room was quiet, now – silent in fact, bar the heavy breaths of the two boys, who lay there together, side by side, neither speaking, just listening to one another and thinking about the other's presence.

“You... You can't tell anybody about this,” Hinata muttered, eyes opening again as he turned to glare at Komaeda. “You hear me?”

Komaeda simply laughed – or at least he tried to, but he ended up coughing and choking halfway through, breath short and limited. “O-Of course, Hinata-kun...” he finally mustered, a smile playing on those lips that Hinata had just violated seconds ago, and although the expression infuriated him – although Komaeda Nagito made him angry to no end – he found himself rolling over, his head resting on the other's chest.

“I hate you so fucking much,” he muttered, beneath his shaky breath, and at long last Hinata slowly fell back to sleep, feeling another out-of-breath chuckle rise in Komaeda's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway i have to go fucking revise now bc my gcses literally start on monday i hope you sinners enjoyed this because im never doing this again


End file.
